


Mario and Pauline's "Those were the Days"

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [2]
Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I did just for fun namely this 80's styled take on the song "Those were the Days" from the classic sitcom "All in the Family" performed by Mario and Pauline of Donkey Kong fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario and Pauline's "Those were the Days"

(We now see Mario and Pauline of Donkey Kong fame dressed as Michael "Meathead" Stivic and Gloria respectively from All in the Family and Mario is now on the Piano.)

Mario: Boy the way Michael Jackson played.

Pauline: Movies Rob Reiner made

Mario: Guys like-a I were fairly well paid

Both: Those were the days!

Pauline: And you knew who you were then!

Mario: Playing games like-a Mega Man

Both: Mister we can use a man like Ronald Reagan again.

Mario: Didn't need no high FCC rates

Pauline: Every Cable Channel pulled their weight

Both: Gee that ol' Arcade was great

Both: THOSE WERE THE DAYS!

(Then as the scene fades to black we hear an applause as Pauline kisses Mario on the left cheek of his face.)


End file.
